Left Out
by PrettyGothGirl
Summary: Paine has a slight realization about Rikku...and decides to confront her about it and ends up experiencing a feeling that is a little new.


**Left Out**  
_by PrettyGothGirl_

All Disclaimers Apply  
**Summary:** Paine has a slight realization about Rikku...and decides to confront her about it.  
**Author's Note:** A short experiment, putting some theories together. AKA Rikku has a River (from Firefly) moment without the scary mind reading skills and insanity.

It'd taken four months after Vegnagun for Paine to figure out Rikku had known everything about her from the very beginning. Three months of separation and a month to observe more closely the interaction between Rikku and Gippal on a regular basis. A month to see they were exceedingly close and comfortable with each other. Once they got past the childish teasing that Gippal enjoyed, though they both consistently denied they were a couple. A month was all it took for Paine to get a little upset about it.

"You knew." Paine said, paused and finished. "Everything." How else would Rikku have known that ridiculous moniker, Dr. P? How else would she have known about Paine's love for airships, dangling exactly the right bait for her to join the Gullwings? Why else would her questions sound more like 'confirm this' rather than 'tell me?' She'd known that Gippal had taught her Al Bhed. She'd known about Vegnagun and Baralai and Nooj and recording. She'd known all of it. Gippal had told her everything.

Rikku nodded, Djose sunset full in her eyes and making her squint.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Rikku turned serious. It wasn't that 'I am lord or lady of all I survey' serious that crossed her and Gippal's face from time to time, which was disconcerting to say the least. It was just a normal serious. "Because," Pause, "I wanted to hear it from you." She smiled and for once it wasn't a happy smile. "It's different coming from you."

Paine uncrossed her arms and stared off down the canyon. Her chest hurt and for some odd reason she felt like she failed something important. As if in confiding in Yuna rather than Rikku she'd messed up. She recalled that afternoon on the airship when Rikku had interrupted and figured out that Paine had been telling Yuna about her past. The pain that had crossed Rikku's face for a split second before she'd covered it up with her usual carefree attitude. And that Rikku most likely had meant that rather childish name-calling she indulged in. How left out she must feel from time to time when they were supposed to be a team of three and Paine made it feel more like a team of two.

Rikku's voice pierced her musings. "It's hard wishing you could be in two places at once and knowing it doesn't work that way."

Paine looked at her and saw that Rikku was no longer looking at her, but towards the Temple doors where Yuna and Tidus were talking to Gippal. Her entire focus was on the lean man who was leaning against the doors. Paine looked between them. She wondered how hard it had been for her to watch him leave Bikanel without her. How much of herself had Rikku sunk into Gippal? Rikku could've been there with Gippal during the Crimson Squad days. From Paine's understanding, Rikku hadn't joined Yuna's party until after the disaster at Mushroom Rock.

There was a part of Gippal's life that Rikku didn't share and Paine did. She was out in the cold not knowing the inside jokes and the reasons they remained friends despite their differences. Rikku knew only one part of the story, Gippal's. Yet, if she had been there, pulling pranks with Gippal on Nooj, Baralai and even her, would things have turned out the way they had? Rikku had been where she needed to be to make sure things came to pass the way they did. Yet, Rikku still wanted to share that time, even vicariously.

Was it the same for Gippal? Did he badger Rikku for stories of traveling with Yuna and her Guardians? Did he want to hear those stories from Yuna and Tidus themselves? Did he feel left out of Rikku's life? Paine peered at Gippal and tried to figure out the answers, but as usual he hid everything he felt behind a mask of charm.

Another thing Rikku and Gippal shared. Paine wasn't sure if they'd always been this way or if this had happened after Cid decided to blow up Home.

After Home was destroyed, Paine believed that different Al Bhed reacted different ways to save their sanity, putting up masks to hide who they were. Brother had invested himself in his airship, his sphere hunting team. It was his constant, something that wasn't going to change abruptly. Cid had the dream of building a new Home. And Rikku, Rikku seemed drawn to Gippal. He was her anchor in the uncertainty of the new Spira.

It brought more questions. Was his new anchor the machine faction? Or Rikku? What did they exactly feel for each other? Paine looked at Rikku again, unsure of what to say and not quite ready to tell her about the past she was trying to put behind her.

Rikku's mood changed rapidly yet again and she smiled at Paine. "One day you'll trust me enough to tell me your side of things." She took off towards the temple and by the time Paine arrived Rikku was deep in conversation with Gippal in Al Bhed. He gave Paine a welcoming grin, but his eye and attention were solely on the other girl. And this time it was Paine's turn to feel a little left out.

---

_feedback is love, love me?!_


End file.
